Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal polyester resin composition, a connector made thereof, and a method for producing a liquid crystal polyester resin composition.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, liquid crystal polyesters have high melt fluidity by virtue of features that they are free from entanglement of molecule chains in the molten state due to the rigidity in their molecules, and their molecule chains are highly orientated in the flow direction by shear in a molding process, without losing the orientation at the time of being solidified. Taking advantage of such features, a resin composition obtained by mixing a liquid crystal polyester with, for example, a fibrous reinforcing agent such as glass fiber or an inorganic filling material such as talc, has been suitably used to produce a molded body having a thin part, particularly a connector having a thin part and relatively complex shape, and other similar electronic components. Meanwhile, the recent development of surface-mount technology and the trend of miniaturization of mobile devices such as cellular phones have led to an increased need for reduction in thickness of electronic components used therein, and those electronic components becoming more complex in shape. There is also an increasing demand for connectors with reduced thickness, etc. However, liquid crystal polyesters exhibit anisotropy in the mold shrinkage ratio in the flow direction relative to the mold shrinkage ratio in the direction perpendicular to the flow direction, resulting in poor dimensional stability. Therefore, connectors molded from liquid crystal polyesters have a problem of being susceptible to warpage. In an attempt to solve the problem, there has been proposed a liquid crystal polyester resin composition which is high in warpage-suppressing effectiveness; for example, JP-A-2009-108179 discloses that a resin composition obtained by use of mica as a platy filling material mixed with a liquid crystal polyester can be used to mold a connector with less warpage.
Patent Document 1: JP 2009-108179 A